Levitus Sucorro
Levitus Sucurro is a Main Protagonist throughout the series, he is also an Inspector and the last Elementium. He served in the Monotherium Army during the Tricorne War as a reservist, belonging to the SuSkHe Squad. He is considered one of the strongest people on the Plateau. Known as Lightning Rain, he is also known as The Watcher, Him At The End, and ar'lahis. Appearance Levitus looks like a human in his late-thirties to mid-forties, in reality, as a mage, he is 419 years old at the start of the series (438 at its end). He is also slim looking and tall, being just above the average human height at 6' 2", he has chocolate brown hair, and the brown skin and complexion of an Islander. Despite his slimness his body is toned and athletic. Levitus has two litrae, both located on the back of his hands. The one on his right is the yellow triangle marking him out as a Lightning Elementium of the Levitus Tower. On his left is the mark of the SuSkHe Squad, a white laughing skull. Levitus also has numerous scars across his body, the most prominent of which are: a small dimple scar above his left eyebrow that he got as a child, a talon gash from his left shoulder blade down to his collar bone that he received from a harpy as a child, a long sinewy scar down his back that he received from Blackbeard, and a scar on the palm of his right hand where Stignear cut his hand in half. Levitus is rarely seen out of his white collared shirt, jumper, pin striped trousers, and various silver-ish ties, even in battle or at social functions he rarely changes. The only time he changed was during the Dias dela Muers, and he complained about the suit he wore the whole time. In his past Levitus wore a variety of outfits, and sometimes still includes his old pirates hat which he wears when sailing. The only part of his outfit that he changes is his gun holster, made of light brown leather and fitting just beside his right pocket, he takes it off when not on duty and when he doesn't need it. Personality Levitus is viewed by most people to be a good natured person, he always tries to do what is right and is slow to anger. That said, if you make him angry he will really show it, he is very unforgiving particularly if you hurt his friends and family. He is famous for his rage, which, while not often seen, is terrible, his friends often say: "anger a mountain you get a volcano, anger Levitus and you get worse." His anger has been displayed a great many times throughout the series. Levitus has a very flippant attitude to most things and is easily distracted in serious situations. However, his perceived idiocy is not to be taken for granted, he often sees much and is clever enough to read much from a situation. As such he naturally fits with being an Inspector. Despite his famous intelligence and anger, when most people meet him they are taken aback and most view him as an idle idiot with a small attention span. Biography Childhood Born Roger Bellows, the second of quadruplets on Isle del Cascara, born in a shack on the 4th of Silvan, Levitus grew up in a single parent household with on-again/off-again visits from his father. Their mother, Marcie Bellows, began to show symptoms of an undiagnosed mental disorder when Levitus and his siblings were 9. From the ages of 9-13 the quadruplets were taken in by the grandfather, Desmond Destiny, who taught them combat skills, and also how to read and write (at this point there was no compulsory education on the Plateau) giving the quadruplets there first glimmer of education. There time with there grandfather made them the people they are today, despite his attempts to raise the children he was a very poor guardian and went from spoiling them to beating them within the space of a day, having never raised children before and lacking any parental ability. They children eventually ran away when they were 13, and went all the way back to their shack on Isle del Cascara. Destiny found them two weeks later, however there Marcia had become lucid enough to argue against her father, coupled with the timely arrival of their neighbor: Darcia Jill, that sent Desmond packing, however they did promise that he could visit his grandkids whenever he wanted. This situation with Desmond has soured his relationship with his grandkids to this day. From that point on Darcia took control of the kids well being, using Destiny's connections he helped connect them with distant royal relatives. The kids would spend a summer each year at the palace at Farner's Field in the Golden Vale, it was there that Levitus met Upton Sidar and other members of the royal family. They were also sent to stay with their granduncle and aunt: Geri Halcroft and Tommy Larrin, as well as periods of time with their grandfather, though visits were not long. At some point in his childhood Levitus fell into a harpy's nest and was attacked, he has had a phobia pf harpies ever since. Elementium At the age of 17 Levitus was taken away from his family to the Elementium Academy on Elemist Island. At his arrival he was taken to the rift, as all new arrivals are, supposedly he just stared at the rift and the rift went quiet. He was one of only two "outers" in his class, alongside Ellis Madrein. While living on the island he made a close friendship with Ellis, and also with Caris Fello. During his time at the academy he was a fast learner, but didn't much enjoy academia. At the age of 21 he went through The Change (he is often blamed for the destruction of the chemistry lab because of it) and became an avancier in class CDLXVII and took the name Sucurro, meaning watcher or, literally, to watch. He took the name after finding it written in a book and liking the look of it. During his time Levitus came to master all five elements, being the first to bother since Arus Sopitar. He also became a fierce rival with Corvilea who was in his year. Both were considered prodigies for their ability to enter the True Self as avancier, both also fought and lost to each other on numerous occasions during the Great Draqoon Games. Levitus was considered more skilled, with his ability in all five elements, while Corvilea was considered more powerful. During his 50 years as the academy, Levitas learned a great deal from numerous masters, including the sitting Spark King: Levitus Wiiles, who took him under his wing for a time. He also had a harrowing experience during one Draqoon Games when he fought Teras Luceas, the powerful earth Elementium beat him to within an inch of his life, ever since he has always been worried about earth Magick. Later on the same day Caris, who took the name Meumz, avenged her friend managing to defeat Luceas after a two hour battle, claiming the prize. It was during his time at the Academy that Levitus claimed his golf club as his aspect, which confused everybody. Sailing Life In his 50th year at the academy, Levitus was allowed to experience the world in what is called the sal'cet. Deciding to return home to the Shadow Archipelago with his two friends Ellis, now called Archos, and Meumz, together the three purchased a boat and sailed throughout the Archipelago. He also got back into contact with his three siblings: Marlon had become a swordsman, while Serenity and Simon had experimented with their Magick but remained at home. Together the six, with Levitus as their captain, sold their small dingy and bought a bigger ship, the Caspin. It was around this time that Levitus came into possession of his hat. Soon after he met Martin Predick an amateur performer and Shifter, and Holnad Rouge a thief and Skin-Changer, who both joined his grew, making the number eight. Levitus later met Janet Xavier. After a night of drinking, Levitus went out sailing and was caught in a storm. At the same time, Janet, who was travelling on a passenger ship, was caught in the same storm and only managed to escape drowning by accidentally locking herself in her own travelling chest and being knocked over board. The two were brought together by a crew of Skulkers, who dragged Janet's chest onto their ship and found Levitus' boat. The two managed to defeat the Skulkers, and soon after were rescued by the Caspin. Janet, originally in search of her father, Howland Xavier, joined with the crew for the duration. After a year of adventuring, the crew was nearly destroyed by Blackbeard, who took them all hostage, including his daughter, and left Levitus for dead. Luckily Levitus was rescued by the Grey Man, who told the mage all about Blackbeard's sword, sastrist, which magnified his powers greatly. Levitus, now recovered, set out to rescue his friends and defeat Blackbeard. The Battle Karen's Rocks as it is known, the witnesses to the event were awed by the display of power, and even the fighters were stunned by the battle between Blackbeard and Levitus. The breaking of the Black Armada was a colossal event in the Shadow Archipelago, the largest and strongest fleet ever assembled by either the Brotherhood or the King was defeated by nine people. With Blackbeard's death, the Grey Man reclaimed sastrist and gave Levitus a feather in thanks for his part in defeating Blackbeard. After this Levitus and his crew continued to sail, until it was time to end the s''al'cet''. Levitus left his ship in the care of Cass Dooma who promised not to sell it. With that the nine went their separate ways and have been reunited briefly since then. Abilities Magick Levitus is one of the most powerful Mages in the series, having three Magick genes his has a large potential, and he is capable of using Magick for much longer than most others. He is an exceedingly powerful Elementium and proficient in all five elements, Levitus is strongest in Lightning, and was considered the Spark King, with only Emma James being capable of matching him. Although he was considered a prodigy for his ability to enter the True Self, since his Levitus has traumatised his Circle making it impossible to control his True Self, and he only enters it when he remembers the death of his family (which usually occurs when he or his friends are near death). When in his True Self Levitus is considered unstoppable, commented upon seeing him enter the True Self that: "not even I could stop it." Likewise Ignis Corvilea believed that Levitus' power was so great that the effort to not destroy the world must "take up every waking moment of his life". Levitus' power is also noteworthy for being the only enemy who has ever beaten Theise in single combat. Fighting Skills Levitus is a very skilled fighter, having trained with the Elementium Order and with his grandfather, as well as Darcia. He is also well versed in sword fighting, using the skill to fight with his golf club. He is also a skilled marksman, using a six shot revolver as his main weapon. Levitus' fighting style is based on the Levitus Tower philosophy, he strikes fast and suddenly without giving his opponent time to recover, as such he has developed a powerful right hook that is capable of breaking a mans jaw and knocking them cold. Most people would argue that fighting Levitus is a mistake, his skills and power make him a threat for even the most skilled opponent. He is also fully versatile not sticking to one style or place (as per the Levitus House philosophy). Relationships Family Ginger Bellows Marlon Bellows Simon Bellows Serenity Bellows Marcie Bellows Laura Bellows Desmond Destiny Geri Halcroft Tommy Larrin Darcia Jill Upton Sidar Friends Wreth McKay Dorn Ruadonn Aimee Maeker Alistair Roach Kirsten Dregg Pitact Nirvanus Janet Xavier Lucas Harver Fulst Jerard Neutral Martin Predick Holnad Rouge Antagon Elder God Enemies Sylvester Meanish Emma James Tiarna Liathfaesog Duse Trikflas Falkris Blackbeard